Dino
by Awesome11
Summary: Reborn has told the story. A boy, possibly even more Dame than Tsuna, that rose above all odds. Dino. This is how he got over his idiots ness, how he met his right hand man, and how he evolved to the man he is today. This is his story. One shot, Rated T because I'm paranoid. no pairing intended. Cover pic is my picture of young Romario 3


"You haven't told him yet?" The voice is high pitch, like a young child's.

"No…" A women's voice, worried and concerned.

"We wanted to tell him when we thought he was ready, strong enough to take it." An older man, his voice is defensive.

"C-can you help him?" The quivering women's voice rises back up.

"…I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Ooooh, he's cute!" The blonde haired chick squeals. The girls around her shush her, some of them had widened eyes full of fear, and other's trying not to laugh.

"You're new, so we'll explain it to you." The brunette speaks up, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

"Explain what?" She asks. The boy she was oogling at was indeed good looking. He was a freshmen at the High school, like herself. He had windblown blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed fairly fit, not noodle armed, just not as ripped as some of the other boys.

"You don't want to get involved with idiota Dino, it only leads to trouble." The brunette says, looking the blonde straight in the eyes.

"Ava was hit by a car!" One of the other girls piped up.

"Maddie fell off a bridge!" Another one said.

"Is he really that mean?" The blonde asked. The brunette laughed lightly.

"No, he's just clumsy." She says, and the blonde doesn't get it.

"That's not that…" She never finished, for as she watched, Dino tripped over his own shoelace, cut open his chin of the flat cement, skinned his hands, and scraped his knees. The blonde looked away. "Never mind."

* * *

Dino curses slightly as he uses his sleeves to stem the blood flow from his chin, he leaves his leg as it is. This always happens to him, especially it seems when the girls were looking at him! He starts to head over to the doors of the school so that he could get back into the school, find the nurse, and get some bandages, he was a regular there. Suddenly an arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Fell down again, Dino?" The blonde smiled slightly and looked over to the man next to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Romario."

"What are you apologizing to me for?" Romario slaps Dino on the back.

It was rare for Upperclassmen, especially a senior, to talk to the Freshmen. Romario was an exception. From a girl's point of view, they would comment on how Romario was fairly good looking. He was lean, he had black hair with a weird white spot in the middle of it, and his glasses made him look extremely intelligent.

Dino wasn't a girl, so he didn't care about that. He didn't care that Romario wasn't in any athletic clubs, nor any artistic clubs, he just cared that Romario was willing to be his friend, even though he was a clutz and bad things tended to happen to those around him.

"Let's get you over to the nurse." Romario shoved Dino through the doors, as Dino would undoubtedly get himself even more hurt if he did himself.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm the next to be the Mafia boss of the Cavellone?!" Dino couldn't believe this! This baby come in unannounced, says he was going to tutor him, and says he was supposed to be some heir to some mafia! His head is snapped the side quickly and his cheek stings.

"What was that for?!" He yelled. His other cheek stings and his head is snapped to the side once again.

"Idiota Dino, you need to be trained to be the next Boss and should act as such." Dino rubs his cheek.

"When do we start?" EH asks, groaning internally.

"Right now." The baby smiles sinisterly.

"I'll go get Romario-" Dino gets hit in the back of the head by a small foot.

"No one must know you are the next boss, it could jeopardize your safety." Dino's only thought at that is: 'and you don't?'

* * *

Reborn curses under his breath a bit as he watches Dino and his friend walk back to Din's house, chatting avidly. He is having a hard time finding his new charge out. Even with the help of his specially-made dying will bullets Dino's success rate goes from merely 5% to 40%. It SHOULD be at 99% with the bullets, yet even with their help Dino still manages to trip and fall.

Reborn wonders why he even took on this job.

* * *

Romario heads back to his house after doing some studying with Dino. The boy really needed to pull himself together, but he really did try his best, Romario could tell, he had that ability with some people. He hears the scuffle of feet somewhere behind him and turns around to see a rag ready to be placed over his nose and mouth.

It smells bad and causes his mind become fuzzy.

Romario struggles and manages break loose from his attacker. He runs with all his might. Up ahead out of an alley way another man appears, this one has a gun. The gun points at Romario and realizes what will happen. Then a gunshot resonates throughout the clearing. Romario is pretty sure his arm is on fire, it feels like that at least.

The man approaches him. Romario now lays on the ground, blood oozes out of his arm. He now sees the black suit and the fancy shoes that are now in front of his face. The man leans down and examines Romario as if he was a piece of meat. A disgusted look comes over the older man's face.

"This is it? This is the next boss of the Cavellone's only subordinate?" Romario's eyes got up to the hand with the gun, which is now help up above his head. "I'm disappointed." Excruciating pain is the last thing Romario feels before the world turns black.

* * *

Dino is in a room full of mafia men. They stare him down. He nervously avoids their gaze as they wait for him to make the first move. In the room before this he had managed to make it through thanks to the dying will bullet. He thought that would be that. Turns out it wasn't.

Dino had used the last bullet.

Reborn had told him something along the lines of Leon being in his, what was it called, chrysalis form. He had only had one bullet left. Now Dino was greatly outnumbered and he knows the mafia men won't wait forever. What good of a boss will he be if he can't save his only friend? He was such an idiota! How could he drag Romario into this?!

He hears a grunt from the side of the room.

He sees Romario is tossed up against the wall. His hair is matted with blood and cuts litter his body. His arm is in a funny position. Blood is all over his white shirt, the shirt itself is cut up in many places. He feels a wave of protectiveness come over him. He has to save his friend!

He forgets that he's an idiot that can't do anything; his mind zero's out all excess thoughts and he suddenly finds himself only thinking of fighting for someone else, for Romario, who is the closest thing he has to a brother, to fight for his family.

He doesn't see it happen but all he knows is that suddenly there is a whip in his hand a turtle rests on his head. (Later he find out it was what Leon was making… he tries not to think about that) The grip of the whip feels so natural in his hand. He begins to attack the closest man, and the rest of the men come after him all at once.

He easily moves in between, many of them lose consciousness, he manages to make them collide with each other. At one point he opens up a pipe in the wall, and water sprays all over the place. The small turtle is suddenly a very big turtle and it seems to read his mind, assisting him in taking out all the mafia men. He is done and out of there in ten minutes tops.

He does not trip once.

* * *

Dino bites his lip as he feels Romario's stares. They are in the hospital. Romario is all bandaged up. Dino told his everything, from the beginning to the end (okay, so maybe he left the turtle out of it) He knows that this is it. Romario with either call him crazy and not be his friend anymore, or blame his for his injuries (which Dino feels guilty about anyway).

He doesn't expect the slap on the back.

He doesn't expect the smile.

He doesn't expect the laugh.

"Wow, you've shouldering this for, what, two months?" Romario says. Dino can tell it hurts Romario told move his arm. Romario doesn't say anything though. "Man, you're so clumsy I'm surprised you've made it this far without me." Dino's eyes are popping out of his head from surprise.

"You mean you're still going to hand out with me?" He asks, almost timidly, biting his lip slightly.

"Of course, Dino, I thought you knew me better." Romario realizes that was why he had decided to befriend Dino, he had subconsciously felt that power resonating off of the boy. "It would be my honor to be your right hand man, your highness." He attempts to bow in his hospital seat.

Dino smiles, and he feels something entirely new to him, confidence. Although small, like a flame that could be snuffed out, it is there, and it is the foundation on which the future of the Cavellone family will be born.

The next few years will be spent energizing it, making it what it should be, the all understanding Sky, the celestial realm that will become so great as to teach another. But for now, before the millions of men at his beck and call, he will remember the one that stood beside him, he will remember something none of his future subordinates will ever be.

His Best Friend.

* * *

**So, something new I wanted to Try. I wanted to tell the world my thoughts on how Dino met Romario and how he got all his stuff. Hope you like it. Cover pic is my version of a young Roamrio! REVIEW!**


End file.
